Dance with me
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Dancing sets your body free and love sets your soul on fire


**Dance with me**

_Pairing: Sara and Michael who else_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Prison Break or any of the Characters though I wish I did._

_Summary:Micheal loves Sara and the night before the break out he takes one last trip onto the roof through his pipe's finds Sara dancing by herself in her office and surprise her._

"Man what are you doing," Secure asked as Micheal moved the toilet.

"Saying goodbye to someone," Micheal said weakly. Secure smiled and laughed lightly.

"Head counts in 115 minutes. I don't know how you got the guards to switch their watch from everyone hour to every two," he said

"That actually was the easiest part of my whole plan. I had all the clocks slow down by an hour. It just takes a little mechanical engineering," Micheal replied with a wicked for

"Well go say goodbye to your girl and for Gods sakes find a way to kiss her," he finished flipping over on his bunk and trying to get some sleep.

"Secure just get some rest of your own we leave in two hours," Micheal said as he closed the hatch and ran the gauntlet of pipes and walls as he made is way in record time to the infirmary. Five minutes flat. Micheal came to the vent above the infirmary and looked down on Sara who was dancing with herself in her office. She was always so protective with her emotions except with him. Micheal had seen her smile in hours of happiness and shake with fear during the riot. Micheal sat in the vent for a second and remembered the riot and the fear in her eyes that made him want to just hold her close and kiss away all her fears. He didn't plan on doing anything, but as he watched her dance he felt his heart tug tightly. Quietly he opened the vent and whispered down to Sara who looked up in shock.

"Meet me in the supply room. Please," he said and Sara nodded. Sara left her office and told the guard she was going to be in the supply room for a few moments checking her supplies so that she could order extras' because she read of some possible strikes that could affect supplies. The guard nodded his head and Sara entered the room and looked around. Sara walked into the back of the supply room and found Micheal crouching in a corner with 12 origami roses in his hand.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she said weakly as Micheal stood up and looked at her dead on.

"Sara I'm leaving tonight and I had to say goodbye," he said giving her the roses.

"How long do we have," she asked?

"100 minutes," he said looking down at his watch and Sara smiled putting her finger to her lips. She went outside and told the officer that she was going to do a more through check so she wanted some music. He nodded his head. She also said she was locking herself in and unless it was an emergency not to bother her. Sara returned with a small radio and plugged it in near where Micheal was and took off her lab coat, and shoes to show her dark green top witch made her hair look like it was on fire and khaki pants. Micheal smiled she looked amazing in anything she wore. She looked over and Micheal, "One dance," she said.

Micheal couldn't understand, "Don't you have questions," he asked?

"Thousands but right now I just need this," she said offering him her hand as she turned the radio on.

"And tonight for all you love birds out their a classic by Richard Marx "_Hold onto the night_," As the first words were sung Micheal held Sara's waist as her arms rested around his neck and head lay on his chest listening to his strong heart beat. The same heartbeat she prayed to continue beating after he had been burned,

"_Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more_

_This ever changing world pushes me through another door._

_I saw you smile and my mind could not erase the beauty of your face_

_Just for a while wont you let me shelter you_

Sara nuzzled Michaels chin with her head and kissed down his neck slowly loving the feel of his pulse speeding up more and more between her lips. Her hands stated to wander down his chest unbuttoning his shirt so as to feel the real him.

_Hold onto the night_

_Hold onto the memories_

_I wish I could give you something more and I could be yours_

_How do we explain something that took us by surprise?_

_Promises in vain_

_Love that is real but in disguise_

_What happens now, do we break another rule let our lovers play the fool?_

_I don't know how to stop feeling this way_

_Hold onto the night_

_Hold onto the memories_

_IF only I could give you more_

Micheal closed his eyes as Sara worked on his pants and she stopped him, "No," he said.

"Yes," Sara pleaded.

"Share," she said as he lifted her into his arms and laid her down onto some mattresses in a corner. Micheal let his hands walk the fine lines of Sara's body as he took of her clothes and the two became one.

_Well I think that I have been true to everybody else but me_

_And the way I feel about you makes my heart want to be free_

_Every time I look into your eyes I'm helplessly aware_

_That there is someone I've been searching is right there_

_Hold on to the night_

_Hold onto the memories_

_I wish I could give you more_

_(long instrumental)_

_OHHHHhhhhohhhhhh_

_Hold onto the night_

Micheal watched as Sara slept on his chest, she looked like an Angel with her hair obscuring his tattoo. He looked down at his watch and saw that they had 45 minutes left.

"How long," she asked looking up at him.

"45 minutes," he said kissing her forehead, "Any regrets," he asked?

"Just that I wish we had more time," she said snuggling and Micheal laughs lightly as her hair tickles his chin. "Micheal are you ticklish," Sara said with a large grin.

"A little," he said with a smile tickling her back and she bit her lip to keep from laughing too loud. "I need to start getting ready," he said and Sara nodded.

"I know you are saving Lincoln but a part of me wants you to stay," she said as she pulled on her pants.

Micheal smiled and after they were both dressed he brought her down into his lap. "I had a friend who told me of a legend. She said in this world there are lovers who are more than just lovers they are Soul Mates. They have a bond, and once they find each other breaking this bond is impossible. They have this connection often called a silver chain that connects them and allows them to feel all that the other feels. What do you think," Micheal asked holding Sara close to him savoring her scent and the feel of her hair on his chest guarding his heart?

"Sounds amazing," she said with a smile.

"I feel that way about you Sara. I felt your fear during the riots and your anger as your father refused to grant my brother a Stay. You are my soulmate I knew it the first time I stepped in a room with you that's why I couldn't involve you personally in my escape," he said.

"But what does this mean," she asked turning to look into his eyes. Micheal took one of the Origami roses and unfolded it, folding it into a ring instead and slipping it on Sara's finger.

"Circle no beginning and no end just as my love for you. I barely remember a time I didn't love you and I can't even conceive a life without you love. I cannot offer you anything but my heart but know that in my heart you are sheltered, and guarded. From this life into all others," Micheal said kissing the ring.

Sara smiled at him and took her cross from around her neck and placed on him, "I've never known true love until I met you. Let this cross guard you and protect you while our two bodies part. You are my soul Micheal I knew that the moment we met and in this life I shall love none other. Heart to Heart unending like the circle's we wear," Sara said and Micheal and she kissed.

Micheal looked down at his watch and nodded his head. Sara shook hers and got up as did Micheal. Micheal held her for a long moment as they memorized each other not know when they would be reunited. He stepped away and handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this," she asked?

"The supplies you need to order," he said with a grin, "You told the guard you were going to make a supply list. I made it while you slept. I know this room real well so I know what you need," he said smiling.

"You most certainly do Micheal," she said kissing him and he got into the vent. Micheal looked back one last time as Sara gathered all the Origami roses and other stuff putting it into a box to make carrying easier and she went back to her office. Micheal went back to his cell and slipped back in with three minutes to spare.

"Did you at least sleep," Secure asked?

"I married her," Micheal replied.

"Fish your crazy," Secure said and micheal just smiled holding the cross that laid over his heart.

The next morning as Sara reported for work she saw all the commotion and knew that Micheal had escaped. Bellick showed her to her office and asked her to make sure nothing was missing. Though she knew nothing would be she went through her drawer just for appearances and in her top drawer found an Origami Dove with a small note hidden beneath a wing. Sara took out the note, "_Grow old along with me, in a hammock overlooking the sea. Drinks on me_," it said and Sara smiled as she put the note into her purse along with the Dove. Sara kissed her ring and smiled making a plan in her head.


End file.
